Heroes vs. Villains
Tucker (6-1) | runnerups = Jeffrey HookerAlthough Hooker made the Final Tribal Council, the first part had the Jury vote out one person from the Final 3 as an act of revenge and this person would not be on the Jury. Hooker was voted out 7-0-0 | tribes2 = | previousseason = Bermuda | nextseason = Faroe Islands }} iSurv1vor — All-Stars II, Heroes vs. Villains is the fourteenth season of the Online Reality Game iSurv1vor Similar to All-Stars, this season had former players of the series return who were noted for their Honor and Integrity (Heroes) or their Deception and Duplicity (Villains) a short-list of fifty-three applicants were cut down to twenty spots. The cast was expanded to twenty-two when former Winners Erik (iSurv1vor: Peru) and Clayton (iSurv1vor: Egypt) were invited to compete without having to go through the application process. All the challenges this season were throwbacks to previous games and there was only one Hidden Immunity Idol for the entire game which when played would be re-hidden, this would be repeated until the Final Six. A new twist for one round was introduced, The Duel. When Megan was voted out before the merge, she opened a Message in a Bottle which allowed her to choose two Survivors who had voted her in that round to compete against each other with the loser finishing in twelfth place. Erik opted to leave as opposed to competing against his friend, Jeffrey. This twist would be used once again in and in now known as Redemption Island. At the Final Three, the Final Tribal Council would happen in two parts. The first part would be the current seven person Jury would vote to eliminate one of the finalists from proceeding further and they would not serve as the eighth member. The second part would return to it's normal state of play with two people facing the Jury and answering questions. Tucker won the competition in a 6-1 vote against Jeffrey. This season marked the conclusion of iSurv1vor's "Second Generation". A third All-Star game, iSurv1vor: All-Stars III is confirmed to begin production in Summer 2013. Production Sandy and Corey confirmed their intention to host a second All-Star game at the finale of Bermuda. A short-list of 53 alumni expressed interest in competing once again, twenty spots were chosen by the Production team with two automatic spots given to Erik and Clayton. This season also marked the end of Corey's hosting duties with iSurv1vor. Castaways Twenty-two former players returned to compete for Heroes vs. Villains, eight joined as three-peats (those who have played three times) whilst the other fourteen came to play their second game. Episode Guide } | align="center"|1st Voted Out Day 3 |- | style="text-align: center;"|2 | align="left"|"This Should Be Unanimous" | colspan="2" | | align="center"|10-0 | align="center"|2nd Voted Out Day 6 |- | style="text-align: center;"|3 | align="left"|"The Only Name" | colspan="2" | | align="center"|10-1 | align="center"|3rd Voted Out Day 9 |- | style="text-align: center;"|4 | align="left"|"Exchanges" | colspan="2" | | align="center"|8-1-1 | align="center"|4th Voted Out Day 12 |- | style="text-align: center;"|5 | align="left"|"You Have Failed" | colspan="2" | | align="center"|5-3-1 | align="center"|5th Voted Out Day 15 |- | rowspan="4" style="text-align: center;"|6 | rowspan="4" align="left"|"Throwing A Temper Tantrum!" | colspan="2" | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" align="center"|4-3-1 | rowspan="2" |6th Voted Out Day 18 |- | colspan="2" |- | colspan="2" | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" align="center"|6-3 | rowspan="2" |7th Voted Out Day 18 |- | colspan="2" |- | style="text-align: center;"|7 | align="left"|"You're Shady" | colspan="2" | | align="center"|4-2-1 | align="center"|8th Voted Out Day 21 |- | style="text-align: center;"|8 | align="left"|"Every Time You Smirk..." | colspan="2" | | align="center"|4-0 | align="center"|9th Voted Out Day 24 |- | rowspan="2" style="text-align: center;"|9 | rowspan="2" align="left"|"Polarizing Split" | rowspan="2" colspan="2" | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" align="center"|3-2-1 | align="center"|10th Voted Out Day 26 |- | | | align="center"|Duel Loser Day 26 |- | style="text-align: center;"|10 | align="left"|"As Interesting As Your Personality" | colspan="2" | | align="center"|4-0 | colspan="2" rowspan="12" | align="center"|11th Voted Out Day 28 |- | style="text-align: center;"|11 | align="left"|"It's You, Or Me" | colspan="2" | | align="center"|4-1-0 | align="center"|12th Voted Out 1st Jury Member Day 29 |- | rowspan="2" style="text-align: center;"|12 | rowspan="2" align="left"|"My Reasoning" | colspan="2" | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" align="center"|5-3 | rowspan="2" align="center"|13th Voted Out 2nd Jury Member Day 31 |- | colspan="2" |- | style="text-align: center;"|13 | align="left"|"Expectations" | colspan="2" | | align="center"|4-3-1 | align="center"|14th Voted Out 3rd Jury Member Day 32 |- | style="text-align: center;"|14 | align="left"|"You Turned Your Back" | colspan="2" | | align="center"|4-1-0 | align="center"|15th Voted Out 4th Jury Member Day 34 |- | style="text-align: center;"|15 | align="left"|"It's Coming Back For You" | colspan="2" | | align="center"|3-0 | align="center"|16th Voted Out 5th Jury Member Day 35 |- | style="text-align: center;"|16 | align="left"|"Strings" | colspan="2" | | align="center"|3-2 | align="center"|17th Voted Out 6th Jury Member Day 36 |- | rowspan="4" style="text-align: center;"|17 | align="left"|"Sunshine, Lollipops And Rainbows" | colspan="2" | | align="center"|3-1 | align="center"|18th Voted Out 7th Jury Member Day 38 |- | colspan="3" rowspan="3" align="left"|Jury Vote | | 7-0 | 19th Voted Out Day 39 |- | | rowspan="2" |6-1 | Runner-Up |- | | Sole iSurv1vor |} Voting History } | style="text-align: left;"|Tucker | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Jeffrey | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Hooker | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Morgan | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Tom | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Jordan | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Stephen | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Erin | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Juice | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Ashley | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|RB | | | | | | | | | | | | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Erik | | | | | | | | | | | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Megan | | | | | | | | | | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Bud | | | | | | | | | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Andrew | | | | | | | | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Allan | | | | | | | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Joel | | | | | | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Bridget | | | | | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Clayton | | | | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Jamie | | | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Katy | | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Torah | |- |} Final Tribal Council, Part 1 In a twist, the Jury were given the ability to vote one person out of the game. The person eliminated would leave the game and not serve as the eighth Juror. Final Tribal Council, Part 2 Trivia *This season, a two-time player defeated a three-time player in the Final Tribal Council, the opposite of this happened in * This season holds the records of most winners in a series with five (Jamie, Clayton, Allan, Erik & Tucker) **All the winners were assigned to the Heroes. ***No previous winner made it to the merge. *The Duel between Erik & Jeffrey is the first time that a Redemption Island (known as The Duel) style challenge had happened in iSurv1vor, this would be repeated in between Ryan and Tony and then fully explored in with the introduction of Redemption Island * During his post-exit interview in , Tim Mariconda confirmed he was short-listed for the Heroes tribe in the event somebody opted not to compete. References External Links Category:Seasons Category:All-Star Seasons